Streetfighter
by PowerPinky
Summary: Die Straße ist ihr zu Hause. Sie klauen und im Notfall töten sie sogar, um zu überleben. Selbst nennen sie sich Streetfighter-sie sind die Menschen der Straße


Streetfighter!  
  
Titel: Streetfighter  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Autor: PowerPinky  
  
Email: PowerPinky@stikky.net  
  
Fanfiction: Digimon  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairing: Taito/ Yamachi, wer weiß ich selber noch net!!  
  
Disclaimer: Figuren gehören net mir und ich verdiene auch nicht das geringste mit ihnen!!  
  
Kommentar: *schüchtern guck* Hey Leutz, also ik hab nu endlich dazu durchgerungen, hier ne Fic zu veröffentlichen!  
  
*lächelt* Wollte einfach mal sehen, was ihr so davon haltet, was ihr von mir haltet. Würde mich über Feedback  
  
freuen...  
  
"Schnell! Da hinten läuft er! Er flüchtet in die Sackgasse!!" Lautes Schreien tönt durch die Straße, Schritte werden auf   
  
dem Asphalt wahr genommen.  
  
Ungefähr fünf Männer, bewaffnet mit Baseballkeulen und Pistolen trampeln durch die Straßen Tokios, durch  
  
das Ghetto.  
  
Hier leben die, die von der Gesellschaft verstoßen wurden. Die Menschen, die sich selbst aufgegeben haben.  
  
"Normalos" meiden diesen Ort. Hier ist Gewalt eine Pflicht, wenn du überleben willst. Wer einmal hier her  
  
gerät, kommt selten wieder raus.  
  
Die meisten hier sind Kinder. Sie haben alles hinter sich gelassen, wollten frei sein. Mit Prostitution,   
  
Drogen oder klauen schlagen sie sich durchs Leben. Sie tun alles, um den nächsten Tag zu erleben, um aufzu-  
  
wachen.   
  
Ob Arm oder Reich, Hübsch oder Häßlich, Klein oder Groß- hier sind alle gleich. Wer sich für etwas besseres hält  
  
wird in die Regeln der Straße eingewiesen.  
  
Jeder kennt hier jeden. Doch bitte, traue niemandem, denn im Notfall ist sogar der beste Freund dein ärgster  
  
Feind.  
  
"Verdammt! Wo ist der Bengel?!", ein etwas älterer Mann brüllt wütend los. Das Echo ist noch Meter weiter zu hören.  
  
"So kann das doch nicht weitergehen. Jede Woche klaut er mir einen Teil meiner Ware.", suchend schaut der Mann sich um.  
  
Guckt in jeden noch so kleinen Winkel.  
  
"Wie der Teufel!", nuschelt sich ein anderer in den Bart.  
  
Sie sind in einer Sackgasse, normal muss der gesuchte hier zu finden sein. Doch nirgends auch nur eine Spur.  
  
"Männer, wir brechen ab! Den finden wir eh nicht mehr."  
  
"Wie macht er das bloß? Wie kann er sich ständig in Luft auflösen? Wir suchen ihn schon seit Monaten,...  
  
Jahren!" Der Mann fängt an, sich die Haare zu raufen.  
  
"Es ist zum verrückt werden!!", wieder ein anderer schmeißt wütend die Keule in die Ecke. Er scheint mit den  
  
Nerven am Ende zu sein, "Es ist nur ein Kind, vielleicht gerade mal 15 Jahre."  
  
Nun beruhigt euch! Früher oder später kriegen wir den Bengel, dann bezahlt er für alle seine Diebstähle.",  
  
der Mann schaut sich noch ein letztes Mal um.   
  
Dann verschwinden sie wieder.  
  
Den Schatten hinter ihnen nehmen sie gar nicht mehr wahr......  
  
"Herr Ishida, sind sie fertig?", neugierig steckt ein junger Mann den Kopf durch die Tür (A.d.R. Ihr wisst schon,   
  
was ik meine, gelle?). Aufällig mustert er den Blondschopf vor sich.  
  
"Was ist? Stehen sie nicht dumm rum, dafür bezahle ich sie nicht!", keift der Junge los. "Holen sie  
  
gefälligst meine Limousine!!", kalt schaut er seinen Butler an, gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass er verschwinden  
  
soll.  
  
Dieser zuckt eingeschüchtert zusammen.  
  
"Sehr wohl, Sir!" Schnell schließt er die Tür.  
  
"Aber Koushiro, was ist dir denn über den Weg gelaufen?"  
  
Im Flur wird der Butler von einem der Hausmädchen angehalten.  
  
"Ach,nicht was- sondern wer! Mister-Tausendshön hat mal wieder schlechte Laune. Und, wie immer, darf ich  
  
sie ausbaden.", beleidigt schaut er in das Gesicht des Mädches.  
  
"Nun lass dir doch nicht die Laune vermiesen! Du kennst Yamato doch.", zwinkernd läuft sie weiter. Ihn ihrer   
  
Hand hält sie einen Haufen an Handtüchern. Jeden Tag arbeiten in diesem Haus hunderte von Menschen, um  
  
Yamato glücklich zu machen. Leider ist dies keine leichte Aufgabe. Yamato Ishida scheint verlernt zu haben,  
  
wie man lacht, wie man einfach glücklich ist.  
  
"Ja, leider! Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Nur weil er Geld, Talent und ein Gutes Aussehen hat,  
  
gibt ihm das noch lange nicht das Recht, mich so zu behandeln!", verzweifelt schaut er dem Mädchen  
  
hinterher.  
  
"Nana, so redet aber kein Butler von seinem Boss. Lass ihn- irgendwann wird er verstehen. Machs gut!"  
  
"Ja, du auch Mimi. Bis bald." Schnell läuft Koushiro weiter, Yamato mag es nämlich gar nicht, wenn  
  
er warten muss.  
  
"Irgendwann wird er verstehen? Mimi hat leicht reden, so einer wie Ishida ändert sich niemals!",  
  
überzeugt von dieser Aussage flitzt er schnell in die Garage und fährt den Wagen vor.  
  
Inzwischen steht Yamato immernoch in seinem Zimmer, vor dem großen Spiegel.  
  
In seiner Hand hält er ein Foto, es zeigt zwei kleine Jungs. Sie gleichen sich wie ein Ei dem anderen.  
  
Stumme Tränen rollen Yamatos Wange herunter.  
  
Wer ist der gesuchte Junge? Welches Geheimnis trägt Yamato Ishida mit sich rum? Wollt ihr die Wahrheiten??  
  
Die Antworten auf die Fragen??? Dann sagt mir eure Meinung........ 


End file.
